Song of Ying Hua Ri
by aprikii
Summary: Ying Hua Ri, a doctors assistant, has accepted a quest from the 5th Prince of Xing - to find the Philosophers Stone. She just doesn't know that the 12th Prince and 17th Princess are also on the same quest. Follow Ying's journey to survive this whole mess in Amestris. (Ling/OC)


**A.N:** Rewatching FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and I decided to make a fanfic because why not.

* * *

 **Song of Ying Hua Ri:** Meeting the Queen

* * *

Food.

She needed food.

The lack of nutrients was killing her. She had gone four days without a single scrap of food and her only thing to consume inside her stomach was just plain water – which she had ran out of the moment she crossed the border between Amestris and the hellhole dessert. Was it a day or two ago? She couldn't remember. The only thing she did know was that she had passed her first task. Now her mind and body cried for something to be consumed or else she will not make it.

Curse the day she laid eyes on Mengyao Lei – the source as to why she came here, to this foreign country.

Her legs gave her away as she fell down on the hard soil. Before her dark brown eyes was a city that was so close, yet so far. The dim lights of the city reminded her of the port village she had left behind. The only source of water in that city was a river - a small comparison to the blue ocean she vividly recalls now. Her home was mile and miles away and now she was stuck on the ground, unable to move. She would recall this city in her dreams when she would pass out from the devastating journey she had just crossed.

With that, her body fell.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was an early riser – got out of bed, did her morning hygienic routine, got herself some breakfast, and walked Black Hayate out. Today was a special day though – so her usual routine was just a bit different than any day she had in East City – she had the day off. It was a surprise when her Colonel told her to take today of all days off since Scar was on the loose still and the bridge that exploded two days ago was still in needs of work with the investigations. So to put her mind at ease Riza decided to go to the shooting range and go through the events that happened this whole month from Fullmetal coming to East City all the way up to the events of the bridge. To give her some company Black Hayate accompanied her to the shooting range which was just outside the city into an outdoor military base.

On her way to the range, she did not expect to find Black Hayate tugging on a sleeve of an unconscious foreigner.

Well, this was a start of an unusual day off.

"Good boy," said Riza as she bent down to check on the condition of the immigrant. A small frown appeared on her face as she noticed the condition of the young girl. Her brown hair was covered in dirt and the flower ornament she had at the side of her hair looked tarnished. What sort of conditions did this girl go through?

Riza analyzed her foreign clothes – a white skirt with a distinguished peach top. It looked like a Xing type of attire that she once saw a long time ago. She looked at her furry companion and patted on his head. Now, what were they going to do with this girl?

* * *

 _"Ying Hua!" cried out little Doukon as he ran towards her with the most distressed facial features in his face. His dark hair was tied into a small side braid and his bangs were going side to side as he ran towards her. "Are you really leaving?!"_

 _Ying couldn't help to give the boy a small smile, "Yes, I'll be leaving in two days."_

 _"But what about the clinic with Huan Myo? You're the best doctors assistant there is in this village!" he pouted as he hugged her legs, not wanting to let go of the sister figure he had. Ying patted on Doukon's head gently trying to reassure him with her touch – he didn't need to know the whole dilemma that had happened, the boy wanted to become a government official and she would make sure that his dreams would not taint in darkness just because of the royal family._

 _"Doukon, take care of Huan Myo, you know how he gets when he's focused too much on his work. I promise I'll try to come back as soon as I can."_

 _"But where are you going …"_

 _The fifteen-year-old girl was quiet and decided not to answer the boy's curiosity. After all, this depended on the Royal House of Lei – if she were to fail then this port village would suffer the consequence. A village that brought the many things that she cared for._

* * *

The sweet aroma caught her nose and had somehow magically woken her up from a dream that hit close to home. Her eyes opened wide and turned to the source of the smell. On a table laid what appeared to be food on a white dish. Her animal instincts turned on and the girl immediately rushed to the plate of food. Her mouth watered as she stared at the strange dish before her. It looked like three pieces of bread stacked on top of each other and a couple of berries placed on the side. Her stomach gave a huge growl – wanting to fill it up with the dish before her eyes.

"…If you want it, there's a fork and knife next to the plate," said an unfamiliar voice coming to her side.

A wild curly strand of her long hair that was not tied to her side ponytail stood up like an antenna. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the room and stared at another pair of brown eyes. The woman had long golden hair let loose, and if Ying was coherent in the brain she would have called her an angel by her features. Because she couldn't stand on her two feet and instead on her knees, the woman seemed very tall with a muscular build than hers.

The woman pointed to the western utensils she was not used to seeing, but got the hint that she wanted her to eat – thus she did. Eating the sweet substance, Ying held a hand to her cheek and chewed slowly on the piece of what she considered bread. Her eyes glittered with joy, the food was heavenly and made by an angel.

" _Tianshi_ … you saved this … this … unworthy … _haizin_ ," Ying said as she looked at the adult with admiration.

Riza Hawkeye raised an eyebrow unsure what she had gotten herself into. Next to her was Black Hayate who only gave a bark as to agreeing with whatever the girl said.

After the girl was done with the little food she had gotten from the Lieutenant, she sat on the floor and gave a courteous bow that surprised the Amestrian unsure of what to do in the foreigners custom. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness _Tainshi_. You have saved this poor traveler from death's door and I cannot be more thankful."

Riza was not used to this type of gratitude and asked the girl to stand for the blond was getting awkward by the whole situation. "So you're a traveler then?" Her gaze analyzed her clothing, "And by the looks of it not from this country?"

The girl gave small ' _meep_ ' sound and stood still.

Riza stared at Ying full intention to figure out who she was. "From Xing?"

Ying began to sweat bullets as the eyes of her angel became more analyzing – like a Queens.

"…Illegally."

Ying teared up knowing full well where she was going to go.


End file.
